A novel cannula design will be developed to provide distal perfusion during arterial cannulation. Arterial cannulation is common in several applications of extracorporeal blood processing. However, placement of a cannula in an artery risks tissue damage due to inadequate perfusion of the artery distal to the cannulation site. A unique solution is presented in this application, where a cannula will be designed and fabricated with a variable inflation resistor balloon that will form flow channels around the cannula to perfuse downstream from the cannula. The cannula will be designed and evaluated using computational fluid dynamics. Prototypes of the cannula will be assembled and tested for hemodynamics and integrity. This design approach will allow for the cannula size to be maximized, which will minimize the resistance of the extracorporeal circuit, while ensuring safety for the patient. In addition, the variable resistance balloon can accommodate fluctuating flow requirements. This cannula design can provide immediate benefits in extracorporeal gas exchange and perfusion support systems. Possible expanded uses are possible in hemofiltration, hemodialysis, and liver support systems.